The Winner Badboy
by Wu.dobiGalaxy
Summary: Siapa yang akan berfikir sebuah taruhan konyol, Menyeret seorang Badboy mendapat hukuman? -.-


Title : The Winner Badboy

Author : Sagami nd Kumiko ( Please! Call we "SagaKo" no "Sadako" -.-)

Cast : My Lovely Sweety KaiYeol ^^ *Hoekk!So' imut -.-

Genre : -.- Cari sendiri! Kagak tao kyk apa!

Rate :** e-M -.-**

Summary :Siapa yang akan berfikir sebuah taruhan konyol, Menyeret seorang Badboy mendapat hukuman? -.-

Note : Ehemm..ehm tes tes 123 oke -.-! Ini FF hasil Karya 2 author gila bin sarap yang galau gara gara UAS Sejarah! Dan Akhirnya… melampiaskan semuanya pada Duo Couple aneh dari planet antariksa yang terjun bebas tanpa pengaman -.- langsung kejamban (Hatiku ^^). Jangan Lupa Review.

_**It's YAOI/BL/BoyxBoy/KaiYeol/KaixYeol/Kai!Seme/Chan-yeol!Uke-.-**_

-BERBAHAYA ! Tak suka silahkan keluar….-

-.-Semua yang diperingatkan sudah kami tulis! Resiko ditanggung penumpang-.-

Let's enjoy with a new crack couple

- The Winner Badboy –

"Brakk"

Chanyeol merasakan sebagaimana Tangan kokoh itu memenjaranya dalam Kamar mandi sekolah.

"Kau tak bisa kemana2 lagi, tuan park!". Kai menyeringai menatap wajah Chanyeol."Shitt! Fuck! Lepaskan aku! Bod-ummpphh". Kai membungkam bibir itu sergap mencicipi rasa ucapan kator dari bibir yang terasa semakin manis. namun sesat ciuman itu terhenti dengan 'erangan' sang penyerang. "arghhh..." Kai menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang menendang tulang keringnya. "Brengsekk... Tak ada maaf bagimu". Kai mencengkram Kerah Chanyeol dan... "Bruggg" ia melempar tubuh itu kedinding. 'Krakkkkk' Kai merobek paksa seragam Chanyeol. Menulikan semua permohonan dari bibir itu..

"Let's play with me, PARK CHANYEOL…"

'Plakk'

Kai mencium bibir Chanyeol kasar melumatnya hingga bengkak. Melupakan tamparan keras yang dilontarkan. "Leppp..asshh" Chanyeol terus mendorong dada itu, walau tulangnya kini serasa remuk karena hentakan tuli -atau memang sengaja menulikan pendengarannya- kai semakin liar menjajah setiap inci sudut bibir pemuda yg berada dibawahnya.

'Plakkk'

Tangan Kokoh itu kembali melayang melepas ciuman panas dan mengganti dengan Tamparan keras.

"DIAMLAH! JALANG!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia terus saja meronta, bahkan melontarkan kata kata kasar pada Kai.

"DIAM ! ATAU KAU AKAN SEMAKIN KU SIKSA!"

Kai meraih ehemmm…Celana panjang itu yang membuat sang pemilik semakin meronta. Kai mencengkram Leher pemuda di bawahnya agar berhenti meronta dan... Srakkkkk... Kain panjang itu terlempar jauh. menampakkan.. sesuatu di balik underwear yang Kai iya kini telah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kentalnya.

"ck! kau belum ku apakan sudah seperti ini !"

kai kembali mencium leher putih chanyeol. meninggalkan bercak bercak merah keunguan -kissmark- tanda kepemilikannya.

"Bagaimana Jika, Kita Mulai sekarang, manis".

Pemuda dibawah Kai menggeleng pelan, sungguh tenaganya sudah cukup di kuras dengan Aksi Pelarian tadi. "Tidakk Kai? Tidak!" Tangan itu kembali meronta lemah, Kai mengapai tangan Chanyeol dan mengikat erat dengan Dasi.

"Aaarrgghh ! Kaii .. A..apa yg kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap perlakuan kai kebingungan. "Mengikatmu agar tak meronta dan mengganggu permainan kita"Kai menurunkan Celana,Serta CD nya, menampilkan sesuatu yg kini tengah menegang. Chanyeol Membelak seketika, Sungguh tak kan ada Kai kecil yang akan mengejar dan bermusuh dengannya. Tangan Kai kini bergerilnya menarik sesuatu. 'Srakkk' Bibir sexy itu menyeringai melihat sesuatu yang juga menegang "Apakah ini yang namanya penolakan, Kau Berbohong dan Kau Dihukum Baby" Tanpa ada Hembus nafas, semua di mulai.

"JLEBB!".

"ARGGGGGG! FUCK! BASTARD! Brengsekkk! Keluarkannn Arghhh"

"DIAM KAU JALANG ! Fuck ! You're so tight aakkhh !"

Bulir bulir halus itu mengalir perlahan. "ARGHH Lep..asss...Argg-Unghhh..ah".

Tepat!. Kai kembali menyeringai merasakan sang mangsa yang tengah melengguh nikmat. "Terus mendesah sayang" kai semakin brutal meng in-out miliknya didalam tubuh Chanyeol. "aku bertaruh kau belum ada yg memasuki, right ?" kai bertanya pada Chanyeol yg entah masih dalam keadaan sadar atau tanpa jawaban. Kai meraup bibir itu dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak maju mundur. "Ahh...ahh... Ssstopp itt". Bibir itu merancau gelisah antara nikmat dan menolak. "Munafik" Kai semakin liar didalam hole hangat itu hingga "KAiiiiiiii". Klimaks pertama Chanyeol lolos. "Sebentar Changi, Jangan Tidur dulu, aku belum puas"Kai semakin mempercepat gerakan'nya' pada chanyeol. Menit berikutnya ia pun mengikuti chanyeol.

Kai menyeringai Puas, Menggapai Seragam dan mengenakannya menatap sekilas pemuda yang kini terbaring lemas dengan cairan kotor di setiap tubuhnya. Kai menghampiri sosok itu dan mengendong dalam pelukan. "Mari Kita lanjutkan". Membawanya menuju Apartemen dan menikmatinya sebagai sarapan.

*TBC or END? -.- Tergantung Review! -.-

Bagaimana Kelanjutannya… -.- apa hub. Kai Yeol…? Chap. 2 Ocy -.-

Salam Civokss! -3-

:* SagaKo Story…. ^.^


End file.
